


[Podfic] not a hardship

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [13]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Consensual Kink, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/M, Face Slapping, Master/Pet, Music, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rough Sex, Subspace, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "not a hardship" by Amber.Jon is struggling to be a human, but he makes a pretty good pet cat.





	[Podfic] not a hardship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not a hardship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904977) by [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber). 

## MP3

Music: ["Wonderful Unknown"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qyfrwf232FI) by Ingrid Michaelson

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/notahardship/not%20a%20hardship.mp3)  
  
| 17 MB | 0:17:45  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/notahardship/not%20a%20hardship.m4b)  
  
| 25MB | 0:17:45


End file.
